


Since

by hikawasrinko (ranpoandpoe)



Series: Bandori Rarepair Week 2020 - Spooky Season Version [1]
Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Bandori Rarepair Week 2020, Childhood Memories, Childhood Sweethearts, Competition, F/F, Insecurity, Rival Relationship, Rivalry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:13:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27128395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranpoandpoe/pseuds/hikawasrinko
Summary: Yashio Rui had always been Rinko's, theoretically speaking.
Relationships: Shirokane Rinko/Yashio Rui
Series: Bandori Rarepair Week 2020 - Spooky Season Version [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980124
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Since

**Author's Note:**

> bandori rarepair week 2020 - day 1: childhood
> 
> *lesbian writes about yashio rui solely based on her bandori wiki description and hopes for accuracy*

Rui had always been Rinko’s, theoretically speaking. She’d never spent a second on Earth without the pianist, who was older than her, and she’d only felt truly alive when hearing the sound produced by the thin, petite fingers of the gifted child of her parents’ friends. 

The thing was, Rui wasn’t exactly the most skilled at social interaction. Sure, she was very good at playing the piano, at following rules and memorising them, but too many of the social rules were unsaid and too many of the lines were thin, so an admiring could easily be a threatening one, depending on the receiving end, and Rinko had a lot of fears to face.

“Your fingers are quick,” Rui had started, already feeling pathetic. She must’ve been a blushing mess at that point, she thought, starry eyed like a crazy fan. Rinko did seem scared… “I’m Yashio Rui, I play the violin. I’ll get to your level one day. Be ready for us to meet again.”

Rinko still seemed scared, so Rui ran; well, as much running she could do while elegantly walking on the recently acquired red shoes, with heels, their parents had given her. Shirokane Rinko. The girl with angelic fingers and angelic voice, so holy that she could almost see a pair of white, bright wings behind her back. Glowing in the dark, as a golden contrast with her dark hair.

As the time passed, these feelings became confusing. All Rui wanted was to see that girl again, to listen to the heavenly sound that brought color to her world, but she also had a promise to complete. Shirokane Rinko would never need to prepare, because god, she’d always be prepared. Whatever she did would be like a choir of angels, not missing a note. How could Rui be ready for that? How could she compete with that?

What Rui didn’t expect, though, was to meet her (maybe one sided) rival in a competition a few years later, when she had prepared, but not enough to face… well. Rinko. No metaphors would be as powerful as her name, raw and simple.

When the girl entered the stage, sitting down in front of the piano, in all her glory, Rui realised the situation hadn’t changed; her parents were right about her quitting the violin classes, but by watching Rinko, she just  _ wanted  _ to play. To grab her violin and start playing it, not nearly as graceful as her beautiful rival, to feel a little bit of that magic, at least.

But after thinking about the idea a bit more, making the thought go through the logical part of her brain, it became a terrible idea. How would she dare to spoil such an immaculate performance? It should be against the law not to be silent to listen to Shirokane Rinko’s playing. 

There was something about Rinko’s playing that was like poetry, actual words and emotions being communicated through a collection of sound waves and of course, Rui, her most dedicated admirer, would know how to read it anywhere, in any circumstances. She’d know her deaf or blind, by the end of the world. 

The last note was then played, a delicate farewell as she stood up and left the stage.

* * *

Rui entered backstage, as serious as usual, with her black violin in hands. Taking a deep breath and stretching a little, and she was good to go. After counting to three in a whisper, Rui started the song. The others followed her lead just like they practiced and maybe, only maybe, it was easier if she wasn’t on her own. 

Her playing was still pretty much textbook: the melody that left the violin would already mumble over a few random words and sometimes, the vocals, bass, guitar and drums would even give some of them a little meaning. It was not Shirokane Rinko level, but it was something, enough for her to be glad she hadn’t given up for good. 

The performance ended, Rui with her eyes closed as the sound of the last cord was spread through the room and the others celebrated a successful gig, leaving the stage. 

Walking backstage, Rui expected to see workers of the live house or her bandmates; she didn’t expect, however, to see Rinko standing there. She seemed to be waiting for her, but no — why would Rinko wait for someone like Rui? It sounded as unlikely as the Roselia pianist having a bad performance. 

“Shirokane-san…?!” 

“Yashio-san,” Rinko greeted with a shy smile on her lips that caused Rui to freeze. She didn’t consider herself a fangirl, especially due to her complex feelings towards the pianist, but she sure was acting like one. “Good performance… well done…”

Rinko offered the praise, having no idea how much it meant. Rui nodded, her cheeks slightly red and the ghost of a smile on her lips — the best she could do. “Thank you, Shirokane-san. I’ll make sure I’m a worthy opponent next time.”

There was a hint of surprise in Rinko’s eyes, but it soon disappeared. “I’m… looking forward to that… fufu.” She answered, but her smile, just like her playing, brought unsaid words with it and, despite not being as fluent as she was in the piano language, Rui could still comprehend it. 

_ “You already are”  _ were the words Shirokane Rinko didn’t say, but did communicate somehow and for now, that was enough for Rui. 

**Author's Note:**

> hope y'all like this? jsdsjkj i wanna read morfonica n ras stories as they come to endori But rui pretty and i heard that it's implied that she & rinko were childhood rivals so i'm IN!


End file.
